


let the world ends

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia mereka; dunia yang esok, atau lusa, akan menghentikan gelora masanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the world ends

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui  
_I gain no profit from making such fan-made fiction._

* * *

 

 

"Aku tak paham maksud dari acara ini ..." suara bernada datar namun resah itu terluncur dari bibir mungil sang dara berambut jingga, menarik atensi pemuda yang kedua netranya tersembunyi di balik surai hitam. Mereka tengah duduk, menjauh dari kerumunan remaja yang tengah bergurau, yang tengah tertawa riang di sela irama musik dansa.

Kendati esok, atau lusa, sirkumstansi yang akan dihadapi tidak lagi sama.

Ryuunosuke Chiba manggut-manggut, sebelum mengulas senyum ringan untuk gadisnya. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak," sahutnya kalem. Zamrud gadis itu pun mendelik padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ikut pesta dansa ini?" tanyanya gusar, dengan volume serupa orang berbisik. "Kau, 'kan, tahu kalau aku—“

"—Yang kutahu, aku tak memaksamu ikut," lagi, suara kalem pemuda itu menyahut. Membuat seorang Rinka Hayami terhenyak dan memilih bungkam.

" ... Maaf," Rinka memalingkan wajahnya. "Walaupun aku tak sanggup bersenang-senang dengan ... _target kita_ ... tapi aku ingin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan untuk terakhir kali dengannya, dengan teman-teman lain ..."

"... Dan denganmu juga."

Hening menyelubung di antara keduanya dengan lihai; hanya riuh rendah dari jarak sepuluh meter lebih sedikit yang menjadi latar suara dunia mereka. Dunia yang esok, atau lusa, akan menghentikan gelora masanya.

Itu hanya kasus terburuk yang harus diresapi, jikalau proses asasinasi gagal dieksekusi.

Sebagai salah satu dari dua kunci utama _momen yang berharga_ , tentu saja Rinka Hayami tak bisa bernapas tenang dalam sepi. Ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi yang akan dihadapi. Ia mengkhawatirkan kawan-kawannya yang telah berlatih keras hingga rasanya syaraf mereka mati.

Tak dipungkiri, dirinya pun mengkhawatirkan sosok yang selalu berada di sisi.

Namun, di antara gagasan rumit dan sugesti negatif, ada tepukan halus mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Membelai lembut setiap helaian jingga yang tersisir rapi dan dihias dua pita di kanan-kirinya. Begitu menenangkan, penuh kasih sayang.

Rinka Hayami berharap masa yang bergelora 'kan terhenti detik itu jua.

"Jangan begitu ..." ujar sang pemuda, seraya menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rinka; membiarkan gadisnya terbenam di antara irama jantung yang berdentam. "Biarkan saja dunia ini berakhir sebagaimana mestinya ... asal kita tidak."

"Ryuu ..."

Ketika lengan bertaut, merangkul bahu kokoh yang menjadi penghimpun duka lara, hangat menguar dengan sendirinya, menghapus segala risau dan gundah gulana, membawa untai garis manis menghiasi bibirnya.

Satu kecupan ditanamkan di dahi, ketika keduanya membentang jarak di antara pribadi. Di detik selanjutnya, sang pemuda beranjak, kemudian bertelut dengan satu kaki, menawarkan seulur tangan pada seorang Rinka Hayami.

"Bagaimana kalau dansa untuk satu lagu malam ini?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mendengus geli dan bergegas menjabat tangan Ryuunosuke Chiba, beranjak ke atas dua kaki jenjangnya.

"Dengan senang hati."

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic in this fandom ... and I already hinted my asdasdsa-ness(?) towards this pair wwwww
> 
> I'm honored that you made your time to read this, any feedback is very welcome! thank you! *hearts*
> 
> grins, the-one-who-just-caught-ChibaHaya-fever.


End file.
